Tears and Giggles
by Threaded Needles
Summary: The happiest day for Artemis, played out from Beginning to End. SpitFire. One-Shot


_Tears and Giggles_

_By: Threaded Needles_

He kissed her once on the hand before allowing her to be dragged down the hall by all the insane girl's in their group. Yup, insane. Her jeans tore dreadfully into her sides as they dragged her down the fancy lit hallway and proceeded to strip her of her civilization clothes.

**X**

_Damn them... _She thought, attempting to smooth the rigid film-like material that surrounded around her legs, sprung around like Cinderella's.

_I heard that. _M'gann said cheerfully, adjusting a curl of her hair. She stopped and frowned,taking Artemis's hair out of the clips and resetting it. Several pieces kept dropping across her nose, but eventually she just allowed her to resume the torturous pulling of hair.

Zatanna sat on her lap, careful not to smudge or wrinkle the dress while she pouted and shifted every few seconds to paint make-up across Artemis's face. She stopped and stared into the blonde's eyes a second before concluding: "Yes, definitely light-purple and brown, it will look fantastic."

Artemis attempted not to roll her eyes as M'gann struck a nerve, pinning an ornamental barrett butterfly right into her scalp. "Damn..." she hissed.

"No swearing on your happy day, it's bad luck," Zatanna smiled, dabbing now lipstick on Artemis's face. She blotted it carefully with an embroidered napkin. "And... done."

Artemis poked her stomach, careful not to catch her veil that M'gann was now arranging on her head. "And you should get dressed!"

"Ah, um, right. _Emit ot yrt tuo a wen kool!" _

M'gann clapped happily at the performance to show off a light blue past-knee length bridesmaid dress. A bow tie that held the back with a small diamond in the middle was shown when she twirled once. M'gann smiled, before lifting her arms and eyes glowing white. Within seconds, her normal uniform was matching Zatanna's.

_Knock-knock_

"Artemis?" A voice called through the door.

Zatanna thudded it with her fist, causing a yelp and something to crash in the hall. "Go away Wally, your not seeing her, it's bad luck."

"God, how many times do I have to tell you I don't believe in that shit? I mean, really, I'm a man of science, not pony stories."

Zatanna pounded her fist against it again. "We'll be out in five."

"That's what you said four hours ago." Wally groaned, banging his fist back against the door. "Fine, just make it fast."

Artemis giggled.

Wally's footsteps echoed down the hall as he gave one last thump to the door and turned back around.

Zatanna groaned in frustration, setting aside a compact mirror and flipping it up. She grabbed a bouquet of flowers from a nearby vase, drying it off quickly with her sleeve before handing it to Artemis.

"All beautiful now, Artemis," She said, helping the blonde up with a hand, placing two hands over her eyes and guiding her to a full length mirror. "Okay... one."

"Two-" supplied M'gann.

"Three!" Robin yelled from outside the door, obviously eavesdropping. Zatanna lifted her hands regardless so that Artemis could take it in.

Her long dress went past her ankles, but didn't quite tread on her feet. It was made of silky film-like material that she loved, but hated because of the stiffness, and her top was cut just above her breasts, Zatanna begging her not to go with short sleeve or long-sleeve, however caving in at the diamond studded gloves with fingertips cut out.

Her hair had been twisted elegantly on top of her head, a tiara topped on top precociously by M'gann, and her veil, incrusted with fake rhinestones flowed around her. The daises in her hand were just a reminder her of the first sense of approval Wally actually showed towards her.

"Wow, you guys did great..." She whispered, tightening her grip on the flowers as Robin knocked on the door again, this time saying "Three minutes ladies."

"'Kay!" Zatanna shouted back, grabbing a small bottle on the table while Meghan exited the room, attempting to get Robin to get them more time. "Okay, Vodka, for the nerves."

"Nerves? What nerves?" Artemis asked, in a joking matter.

Zatanna snorted. "Please, I can see your goosebumps from here. Just a shot, c'mon."

Artemis rolled her eyes, but took the bottle and took a drink tentatively. The small amount seared her throat and brought tears to her eyes. "Yeah, okay, that's enough."

"I'd offer you something to chase that, but... that's all I brought."

"Great job genius," Artemis claimed sarcastically.

**X**

Connor wrapped one arm through hers tentatively, his black suit fitted around him as if attempting to strangle him. She was just as embarrassed to have to thread her arm through his just to walk down the aisle.

"Smile, Artemis," Her mother said sharply, jabbing an elbow into the young woman.

She grinned, looking straight towards her mother. "Mom, why don't you go take a seat, Connor won't let go of me."

"I'd rather he never did, I hate that Wally kid-"

"Mom, this is not your decision," Artemis reminded her, tapping one hand to her wrist like she was wearing a watch. "It's mine."

Her mother let out a sigh, before wheeling off towards a set of chairs and starting up a conversation with Batman's alter ego- Bruce Wayne.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?" He asked gruffly.

She shook her head. "Just... don't let go of me until we're there, I feel like I'm going to fall."

He laughed. Seconds later, Robin sat down at the piano, fingers dancing across cheerfully as he played the wedding march by talent, looking down at Artemis, smiling.

Wally appeared at the head of the alter, one of his brothers on the other side of him looking rather ticked.

While Connor and Artemis passed where Robin was playing, now not quite as cheerful she could hear him mutter. "Yeah, four years of lessons was so _not _worth it."

She couldn't help but giggle at that, her grin that her mother hat originally falsely plastered on their gone, replaced by a newer brighter real one.

The wedding itself was small, with just friends and close family (which part of Wally's family objected for not being invited), and them. The team, Zatanna, Bruce Wayne (batman), Kent (Superman), billy batson, and Artemis's mother and Wally's mother, father, and brother.

Oh, and the priest, which Artemis had objected to in the beginning since she was not religious, but eventually accepting it.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Artemis and Wallace as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The priest began, opening his bible to a page. Wally groaned at his name. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Artemis's mother raises her hand tentatively, her face already sparkling with tears.

"As Artemis and Wallace take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Wallace and Artemis both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Artemis and Wally, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.

For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

The priest looked at them expectantly but Wally shook his head before mumbling to him: "No vows, we're good."

"At this time, I'll ask you, Wallace, and you, Artemis, to face each other and take each others hands.

Wallace, will you take Artemis to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course," He answers simply, his hands still tight on Artemis's, even though he knows that she wouldn't dare think of running away from this.

"Artemis, will you take Wallace to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes," She whispers, giving a quick smile to Wally.

"Then I hereby pronounce you, man and wife," The priest rambles, closing his book (like he even needed it) and stepping down. "You may now kiss the bride."

M'gann let's out a sharp sniffle from where she's sitting as Wally draws back Artemis's veil, tilting her head up and kissing her softly on the lips. It lasts half-a-second before Zatanna hits him over the head with her bouquet of flowers.

"Okay, let's have fun!"

**X**

He unbuttoned his jacket, large amounts of rice falling to the floor as he set it on top of his and hers suitcases. "Yeah, hotel cleaners, probably going to be really pissed off in the morning."

Artemis laughed, letting down her hair from the elaborate bun that M'gann had it done up as earlier. Rice fell from that too, and shook she shook it out limply. "Not _our _fault that Robin dumped a fucking bowl of rice over our heads."

"True, we should send him bill."

"Don't be evil."

He protested, climbing onto the bed next to her, and resting his head into the crook of her neck. "I'm not being evil, I'm just being cutely sadistic."

"Since when is their a difference?" She asks, gasping slightly as he nips her neck before kissing over it. "Because I sure in the hell didn't know there was one."

"Well, there is. Trust me," He says, sitting back up. "For example, if I were evil, I would make him come make me breakfast. But, since I'm not, we'll have to settle for horrible hotel food. Yuck."

Artemis laughs. "Whatever, bedtime?"

"Bedtime," He agrees, sliding off the bed to help her out of her dress. It pools at her feet on the floor and she sighs in relief when it's all undone.

"That thing was choking me," She whispered, now pulling on a tank top. She plopped back down, pulling the covers up to her chin. "You coming to bed?"

"Mmh," He mumbles, unbuttoning and pulling off his white button-up shirt. She sighs, crawls out of the bed and helps him. "Yes."

She giggles, now resuming her position in bed. "Goodnight Wally."

"'Night Mrs. West," He says, flipping off the lamp.

_A.N. Such a cute ending! :3_

_I really need to stop writing one-shots, it's consuming time, but... this had to be written!_

_Oh well :/_

_~!Threaded Needles!~_


End file.
